<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a whisper that will reach your ears by aftertheblooms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622850">a whisper that will reach your ears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aftertheblooms/pseuds/aftertheblooms'>aftertheblooms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, But just a little, Crying, Cuddling, Drabble, Platonic Relationships, chanhee is very caring y'all, is this canon compliant, not beta read sorry, out of frustration. my poor hoonie, younghoon cant sleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aftertheblooms/pseuds/aftertheblooms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>3:05 am. Younghoon can't sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a whisper that will reach your ears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>can't sleep so i wrote this in one go. my apologies it's literally 4am. Enjoy bbangnyuers</p><p>title from 'whisper' by park jihoon. very dreamy song 10/10 would recommend</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sleep.</p><p>Sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Younghoon can’t sleep.</p><p> </p><p>He’s used to this - practicing all night and falling dead on his bed at the break of dawn.</p><p>Sometimes he doesn’t even fall asleep after coming home from practice. <i>He should be used to this.</i></p><p> </p><p>3:05 am. Younghoon can’t sleep.</p><p>But why is it bothering him so much?</p><p>He’s tried everything. ASMR compilation? Didn’t help. Reading. Didn’t help. Even counting imaginary sheep in an attempt to fall asleep didn’t help.</p><p>He doesn’t know how to fall asleep. He’s frustrated.</p><p>The dim street lights coming through the window illuminate him as he sits up on his bed. He grabs his phone and turns it on.</p><p>3:09 am. He can’t sleep. </p><p>He hesitates going to the kitchen to grab a snack, but he shakes the thought off at the fear of waking someone up.</p><p>He looks to his right - Juyeon isn’t here. He must’ve fallen asleep on the couch after playing games with Sunwoo. Or maybe he’s still at the company. Younghoon shrugs to himself and turns on his phone again.</p><p>3:11 am. He can’t sleep.</p><p>He mentally groans to himself as he throws his phone in front of him. He freezes as it almost falls off the bed, afraid it would make a loud noise when hitting the floor.</p><p>3:13 am. Younghoon can’t sleep.</p><p>Still sitting up on his bed, he brings his knees to his chest as he feels tears build up in his eyes.</p><p>He’s fine- he’s okay, he mentally reassures himself. He doesn’t know why the tears are coming. He just wants to sleep. He’s <i>frustrated.</i> He just wants to <i>sleep, sleep, sleep-</i></p><p>The comforter shifts with his moves. The phone falls.</p><p>“Shit-” his curse is deafened by the noise. He doesn’t move.</p><p>His phone lights up on the floor as he stares at it.</p><p>3:16 am. There is a new notification - probably one of the members asking about the noise.</p><p>Younghoon can’t sleep, but at least he’s not alone. Someone can’t sleep either. He smiles to himself at the thought.</p><p>His phone lights up again. A new notification pops up. He doesn’t pick up the phone.</p><p>3:18 am.</p><p>Younghoon just really, really, wants to sleep.</p><p>He picks up the phone.</p><p>Three notifications - one from their group chat.</p><p> </p><p><b>TBZ ❤️</b><br/>
<b>Q:</b> <i>What was that noise?</i> • 3:15am</p><p> </p><p>Two more notifications - private messages.</p><p> </p><p><b>Chanhee:</b> <i>Hyung?</i> • 3:16am</p><p><b>Chanhee:</b> <i>Are you okay?</i> • 3:16am</p><p> </p><p>He looks at the time. </p><p>3:23 am. Younghoon can’t sleep.</p><p>Another message pops up as his screen stays on his conversation with Chanhee.</p><p> </p><p><b>Chanhee:</b> <i>You’re awake</i> • 3:23am</p><p> </p><p>He hesitates before his fingers start mindlessly typing on the keyboard.</p><p> </p><p><b>Younghoon:</b> <i>so are you</i> • 3:25am</p><p><b>Chanhee:</b> <i>Why?</i> • 3:25am</p><p><b>Younghoon:</b> <i>i don’t know</i> • 3:26am</p><p> </p><p>He sighs. </p><p>3:27 am. Please let Younghoon sleep.</p><p>He starts typing again.</p><p> </p><p><b>Younghoon:</b> <i>can’t sleep.</i> • 3:29am</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee doesn’t answer.</p><p>“He probably went to sleep.” Younghoon mutters to himself as he locks his phone for god knows which time this night.</p><p>He’s fine- He just can’t sleep. It happens. Kevin has told him multiple times about his struggles with falling asleep - how frustrating it is, because nothing works and he just wants to sleep but he can’t- </p><p>He understands Kevin now. He feels bad. He feels terrible. He just wants to sleep. </p><p>The tears come again. Younghoon lets them fall - his head hurts. He quickly wipes the tears. He’s okay- nothing is overwhelming him, he doesn’t have any bad thoughts- he just can’t sleep. He wants to sleep. His head hurts-</p><p> </p><p>The door cracks open. Younghoon blinks.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything you want, Ju-” Younghoon stops when he meets eyes with the person at the door.</p><p>That’s not Juyeon.</p><p>“Heard you couldn’t sleep.” The blonde says quietly as he approaches Younghoon’s bed.</p><p>“Yeah.” He answers as the edge of the bed sinks. There is comfortable silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Me neither.” Chanhee finally speaks. “I wish I was like Eric right now, he always falls asleep so easily.”</p><p>3:35 am. Younghoon can’t sleep. Neither can Chanhee, apparently.</p><p>“Can I..?” Chanhee asks an unspoken question, looking at Younghoon. The dim lights lay on his face. He’s pretty like this.</p><p>Younghoon scoots to the side to make place. “Sure.” He says, laying down.</p><p>Chanhee moves to lay beside him. He gently taps Younghoon’s arms and silently opens his arms when the older looks back at him. </p><p>Younghoon obliges, crawling into Chanhee’s embrace and burying his face in the crook of the blonde’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Chanhee speaks again. “Why can’t you sleep?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Younghoon mumbles. “I don’t want to think about it. It makes me cry.”</p><p>“That’s fine.” Chanhee replies, rubbing circles where his hand is resting on the smaller of Younghoon’s back. “I don’t know either. I was half asleep already, but then I heard your phone fall.”</p><p>“How did you know it was my phone?” Younghoon scoffs.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Younghoon can’t see Chanhee’s face, but he knows the younger is smiling. “Gut feeling, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>A comfortable silence falls on them again.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Younghoon speaks, to which Chanhee’s hand stills on his back and he makes a surprised noise. “For taking care of me.” The older continues. “For always taking care of all of us, actually. You are very precious, I hope you know that.” He knows Chanhee is smiling when the circle movements start again.</p><p>“You’re just as precious.” Chanhee replies, “It’s really no problem. You guys mean a lot to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Younghoon yawns. “Sleepy.”</p><p>“Perfect.”</p><p>“Can you stay?” He mumbles, eyes closed.</p><p>Chanhee doesn’t answer. He just brings a hand of his to Younghoon’s hair and delicately plays with it.</p><p>Everything is so delicate about Chanhee. Even in the middle of the night when all that clouds his mind is frustration and thoughts escaping the imaginary <i>think about this another day</i> box neatly placed in a corner of his brain</p><p>3:58 am. Younghoon can finally sleep.</p><p>So he sleeps.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight.” Chanhee whispers when he feels the slow, peaceful breathing against his neck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes i totally live wrote the timestamps. Thank u for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>